


Distance

by Soft_boy_hours



Series: Dad time dad time [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), But they try and thats all that matters, Crying, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Phil os trying his best, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_boy_hours/pseuds/Soft_boy_hours
Summary: Phil provided Tommy with something he, while everyone said needed, didn't want.Phil provided stability.Provided a safe place and warm place at night to protect him from the horrors of the night and a comforting hand during the day. Had him eat at least twice and promised to give Tommy the world.Tommy would be lying if under different circumstances he would've loved the attention. Would've begged for it, but he didn't want it. He didn't like the feeling of safety that Phil seemed to carry around at him and his stomach flipped at the thought of living with him for more then a year.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dad time dad time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203998
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: Tommy has commitment issues that affect the way that he lives due to all of the times he has been forced to leave the places he's calls home. 
> 
> Every fic I wrote is just "ALL HAIL THE LINE'

Tommy takes a deep breath as he slips on his shoes and walks out of his room, his bag making a soft thumping noise against his side. His head is getting more and more full with every step he takes. He doesn't feel bad though, he left a note on his bed explaining in as needed of to where he was planning on going.

Not that the single word "WEST!" was all that descriptive but it doesn't matter. The vaguer the description the less likely it is for some to find and drag him back to Phil's house. While the chance was low, there was still a chance and that chance made his stomach tie up in thousands off little knots. The chance was something that made him want to throw up righ then we he walked down the long hallway. 

It wasn't like he didn't like Phil, no he looked up to his adopted father more then anyone else he had ever met. Phil provided Tommy with something he, while everyone said needed, didn't want. Phil provided stability. Provided a safe place and warm place at night to protect him from the horrors of the night and a comforting hand during the day. Had him eat at least twice and promised to give Tommy the world.

Tommy would be lying if under different circumstances he would've loved the attention. Would've begged for it, but he didn't want it. He didn't like the feeling of safety that Phil seemed to carry around at him and his stomach flipped at the thought of living with him for more then a year.

And now, that feeling clouded his mind so much it was almost hard to breathe. So hard to breath that his thoughts had been to focused of that for him to not hear one of the bedroom doors open until he was completelydown the staircase and the sound of soft slippers against hardwood brought him back.

He doesn't dare more, gripping at the railing in order to stay upright. If he doesn't move then phil would think it was just his imagination hopefully. Even at surface level he knew it wouldn't work. 

"Tommy?" Phil's voice rings throughout the empty house, still walking towards the stairs. The sound of his slippers makes Tommy's head spin even more. Tears threatento fall out of his eyes now. "I though I heard someone, assumed it was Techno...Whatcha doing up so early?"

The teen let's go of the railing and positions himself so that Phil couldn't see his bag, last thing he needed was his dad to find out now. Not after all of his hard work to pull this off, he had even made sure to pick a night Techno wouldn't be home! What did he do wrong?

"Oh y'know, just getting some water." The lie taste like honey in his mouth and he has to stop himself from sighing in relief, glad he still had his touch after a year of nothing but the truth. "What about you?'

"I always wake up at this time, lets me fox coffee and have it done in time to watch the sunrise. " The man says and continues walking down the steps until finally he's right next to him and smiles fondly walking in the direction of the kitchen, not commenting how the boy was dressed and Tommy prays it was just because he didn't notice. "Well come on now, would you want to watch it with me?"

Oh...Right. 

Tommy wants to say no, wants to give an excuse to that he's still tired and sneak out while Phil is making the Coffee but he can't bring himself to do it. So, as quiet as he can he drops his bag although he keeps on Wilburs old and worn out coat before following close behind. "Yeah, I havent seen it in a while."

"I know."

* * *

Exactly 20 minutes later the pair have mugs in their hands and are sitting on the steps of Phil & Techno's house, he never had the heart to call it his own knowing a day like this would come, watching as the sun comes up through the trees. 

Phil has a half finished black coffee and Tommy has a hot chocolate that he hasn't touched, the contents quickly cooling in the tundra. 

"Where did you plan on going?" Phil questions after a few minutes, the sun was just bearly showing up. The once comfortable silence quickly turning to awkward as the question hung in the air. "I um...Saw the bag." 

Tommy silently curses himself, setting the handpainted mug to the side and he balls up his fist, trying to ground himself as to not cry. " West..." he whispers looking down. His thoughts screamed at him, telling him that he shouldn't have said anything, telling him he should just forget his bag and take off then. That he needs to get out of there right now before somthing bad was to happen. 

"I'm not going to stop you." Phil interrupted his thoughts in a soft and harsh tone, it felt like a punch in the face to Tommy causing him to look over at his dad. The man's eyes look sad and sunken in and he has to look away. "I'm not going to try and minipulate you into staying here if you don't want...You're 16 and can make your own life choices. But at least wait until Techno gets back...That's all I ask right now" 

Tommy didn't answer as he puts his head between his legs quicky, tears now streaming down his face and the words not forming properly. Everytime he opened his mouth it came out like a small sob. God, now he felt so much more pathetic than he did before. 

Phil sighs softly and gently rubbing circles on his back in hope of trying to calm him down some. It was hard through the puffy jacket but he managed. Never in his 30 years of living had he have to deal with a crying child, never having children, fostered or otherwise, around his house. All he had was his friend and it wasn't like he couldn't tell the kid to just drink a beer and suck it up. "It's alright,Tommy... Everything's alright."

Tommy didn't feel in the slightest bit alright, his breathing was getting more and.more ragged by the second. Unable to catch his breath no matter how hard he tries. He tries to count, tries to think about the numbers but his brain wouldn't register any thought no matter what it was. His heart pounded at what felt like millions of beats per minute and it was even harder to get that under control. The touch from his back was quickly removed and Tommy was never more grateful for anything in his life. 

Phil doesn't try and calm him down after that, another thing tommy was beyond grateful for, insted he just stood up and grabbed the two mugs gently and walked inside. The door was still open and Tommy could still feel Phil's eyes on him. At least it was better then his presence, something that had been nearly suffocating. 

Tommy sits there trembling and alone, loud broken sobs come out of his mouth as his hands harshly dig into the oak wood steps leaving tiny tail indentations. His heart felt at least somewhat back to normal while his breathing was still ragged and his brain still beyond foggy. 

It takes Tommy around half an hour to finally calm down, his eyes red and puffy and tear lines run down his face and theres an obvious wet patches on his knees from where his head was resting at. He stands up right as Techno walks through the tree line causing him to bolt inside and to the stairs, quickly grabbing his bag before walking up two at a time. 

He needed to at least clean up before he talks to him for what might be the final time if he can still go through with this. 

* * *

It's dinner time whenever Tommy finally comes out his room, no one had bothered him since the first time unless it was to bring him a snack (which Tommy reluctantly took). So now he walks down the stairs and into the kitchen where the two adults where ladling what looked to be some form of stew into three bowls. His stomach growls alerting them of his presence. 

"Oh hey kid! You're just in time for dinner.," Phil smiles setting two of the bowls on the table across from eachotherbefore sitting down at one, motioning Tommy to sit down. "I haven't been to the store this month so I just threw this together. Beef stew and there's some bread in the kitchen if you want it." 

"Nah, I'm good." Tommy sits down, his movements still somewhat slow. He says a quick prayer, a habit he developed from a friend a few years back and still did it to this day, before taking a small bite. He groans softly at the flavor and smiles "it's good!"

"Thanks I tried." Phil laughs softly and takes a small spoonful out of his own bowl and glances over at Techno whi was sitting next to him and jerking his head over in Tommy's direction. 

"Phil filled me in on what happened. " Techno says after a few seconds of trying to think about how to start this conversation Techno without startling the kid. That failed whenever Tommy's spoon dropped into his bowl with a wet _Thump. "_ I just want to know that you're doing alright. Especially if you're going to go through with this." 

Tommy tenses at the implication that he would do it, that he would be to scared to do it on his own. He had been perfectly alright alone before coming here and he would be perfectly fine leaving thank you very much. He didn't need Phil or Techno, he didn't need anyone. "Of course, I'm doing perfectly alright." 

"Tommy, don't lie to us. Come on." Phil says quickly before Techno can even get another word out. "I said we wouldn't stop you but we need to know that you can handle it. Things have changed now Tommy." 

And that's what broke Tommy for the second time today, he knew he's changed in the last year. That everything has changed, that no matter how hard hes tried to stop it nothing is the same anymore.

Another thing he didnt have control over, another thing that didn't matter anymore becuse he couldn't keep it the same even if he didn't want to. It makes his stomach tie up in knots and his head hurt far more then it ever did before. 

He feels sick, like at any moment one wrong move could make him spew his guts, the world fizzes at the edges going dark completely in places, with trembling hands he pushes the bowl away and to the middle of the table. 

It didn't take long for him to completely black out at the table, falling forward and hitting his head gently against it.

* * *

When he wakes up again he can feel that he's in a bed and the room around him him is simply lit due to a small light, his eyes to unfocused to tell where it was coming from though. He still feels like shit, body aching everywhere except his head finally felt completely clear for the first time in weeks. 

He looks around after a few minutes of just laying there a catching his composure, eyes finally fixing themselves. He looked towards where the light was and sees it's on his desk and that Phil is sitting at it, hunched over what looks to be just a book. "What happened?" He questions, voice somewhat hoarse. 

"Tommy?" Phil questions looking over and then practically dives in for a hug. "Oh baby, my poor baby we thought you had got hurt...Looks like it was just really bad stress." 

"Huh?" Tommy tenses up trying to wiggle away but Phil kept his grip firm. He felt like he was floating, unable to properly ground himself. "You never said what happened. " 

"You passed out." The man mutters against Tommy's hair and gives a little kiss to the top before pulling away. "So worried I swear." 

Tommy had to fight back tears he wanted to shout and yell at phile for being so nice to him but he didn't. Insted he laid back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Oh...Well I'm going back to sleep. I'm still not all that great." 

"Obviously. I'll send Techno in later so y'all can talk, goodnight pumkin." 

"Night dad." Tommy says for the first time sense arriving and it oddly felt right, felt more comforting then it should. 


End file.
